The Truth
by LunaSkys
Summary: Bethany Moore is an normal girl in the real world. I use normal very loosely and on Her 13th birthday she finds out why.(i do not own AD:JL and please review)
1. Chapter 1: Dragons

_**Welcome to a new story by DragonNinja2014. Please look at my other story the dragon ninja if you like Randy Cunningham: 9**__**th**__** Grade Ninja.**_

The truth

Chapter 1

_**Beth's P.O.V**_

I have always loved watching American dragon: Jake Long all of the action and fantasy I loved all of that stuff. I tuned into the new episode every week and watched wide eyed to the trouble that unravelled for poor Jake every week. My mum always looked at me and the screen and looked worried like something was wrong with it but back then i had no idea and i thought it was great. That was 3 years ago when i was 10 I'm now 13 and everything has changed.

**Day before Beth's birthday...**

"I'm so excited it's my birthday tomorrow and it's on a Saturday." I began to do a little jig in front of my family, my mum, my dad and my little brother Tommy.

"Come on Beth sit down and eat your rice." Said my mum and I sat on my chair.

We finished our rice and the family went to the front room to watch the TV when there was a knock on the door. I stood up and opened it there in the doorway was my Grandma and her poodle, FiFi.

"Hi Granma, why are y..." I began to speak but was cut off by her.

"Hello Beth i have come to talk to you." The two stepped in the house.

"Jill if you please" my mum, Jill, stood up and followed me and my Grandma and her dog up the stairs toward my room.

We walked in and sat on my bed.

"Jill, its time." My Grandma talked in a mysterious voice and turned to my mum then back to me.

"Beth..."there was a long pause.

"It's your birthday tomorrow 13 to be exact." I nodded not wanting to talk as this seemed serious. "and you may have been going through some ... changes" 'I don't like where this is going' I thought.

"Like longer teeth...hotter temperature... static when touching other people or things...aching pains...things you see but don't think they are normal." I could feel my cheeks redden as I have noticed these systems.

"Am I ill" I said worried.

"No darling your just changing." said my mum. "You know that show when you were young, the one i couldn't take you away from called American dragon Jake long?" I was confused by now.

"Yes..." I said sounding confused.

"Well...I don't know how to put this... But dragons and the magical community are real." My mum said this and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it.

"What my daughter is trying to say is that you're a... well you see...you're a... a dragon" my Grandma said this and my jaw dropped.

"Why are you telling me now?" I said annoyed.

"Because its time a dragon wakes up in his or her dragon form on the morning of their 13 birthday. We did not tell you before because we did not know if it would skip you're generation like it did with your mothers." Explained my Grandma.

Ok so tomorrow morning I will awake as a dragon!"

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.**_

_**:)**_


	2. Chapter 2:Transform

**Its been a long time**

The Truth

Chapter 2

A girl sat on her bed. She had dark black/grey hair with turquoise tips and her eyes were a Vibrant purple. She sat with her hair in French plait and Purple and magenta Pyjamas. This girl was named Beth. She sat on her bed thinking about the next day lay down and pulled the sheets over her body. she drifted off to sleep knowing that the next day was a big one.

**The next morning...**

**Beth's P.O.V...**

My head ached as I stirred awake needing the toilet I made my way out of my room and down the hall way toward the bathroom Unkown of what i looked like I trudged on. My little brother Tommy Opened his door and looked straight at me with wide eyes.

"D-d-d-dragon!" he stuttered/shouted before slamming the door. The thought of what my Gran said hit me like a rock and I dashed to the full length mirror in my room. I stopped in front of the mirror and looked into it. There in front of me was a large muscular dragon with a slightly female shape. It had sparkling Purple scales with a Magenta Stomach. Spines started from the top of my head in a hair like way and carried down to the start of my long tail the spines there were short, they were a black/grey colour with Turquoise tips.

My mum hearing the racket upstairs raced into my bed room and looked at me.

"Honey you look stunning." she said and came up to me. "Happy birthday, Sweetie"

"But Mom how do I turn back."

"Just think of how you looked before and you should switch." I closed my eyes and I felt an instant wave of tingling heat come over my skin...err scales. I opened them and I stood there In my pyjamas.

Then my brother poked his head around the door "Mommy what's wrong with Beth."

For that morning my mum explained it to Tommy.

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
